The present invention relates to a guide system for guiding a window glass of a vehicle, particularly to the guide system for effectively eliminating a play between the glass and a guide rail.
A conventional guide includes a main member of a guide rail sliding in a groove with a roughly C-shaped cross section, and a shaft rotatably supported on the main guide member and projected from an open portion of a guide rail for holding a window glass (for example, refer to the following references No. 1 to No. 5).
Also, as a conventional attachment structure of the guide rail, a pair of the guide rails is disposed in front and rear sides of a door. In the guide rails, the front guide rail has an opening facing a glass surface, and the rear guide rail has an opening facing the front of the vehicle (for example, refer to the following reference No. 6).
Reference No. 1    Japanese Utility Model Publication (Jikkai) No. 01-170775 (FIG. 1)
Reference No. 2    Japanese Patent Publication (Tokkohei) No. 04-60190 (FIG. 1)
Reference No. 3    Japanese Utility Model Publication (Jikkai) No. 04-124510 (FIG. 2)
Reference No. 4    Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 05-280246 (FIG. 1)
Reference No. 5    Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 07-52645 (FIGS. 1 and 2)
Reference No. 6    Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-270329 (FIG. 1 and 2)
However, the above-mentioned conventional guides are mounted on the guide rails with the openings facing the glass surface. When the guide is mounted on the guide rail with the opening facing the front of the vehicle, there is a problem in which it is easy to rattle or make noises by a play therebetween.
In other words, in the conventional guide, the rattles inside the guide rail are absorbed by elasticity against a force in an axial direction of the shaft. On the other hand, if the opening faces the front of the vehicle, the direction of the force exerted on the shaft changes in a 90 degrees different direction. Therefore, when the conventional guide is mounted on the guide rail with the opening facing the front of the vehicle, the force is exerted in a direction perpendicular to the shaft, thereby causing a risk wherein the guide moves with the rattle in a width direction of the guide rail.
Accordingly, in view of the above-mentioned problem associated with the conventional technology, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is as follows. An object of the first aspect of the invention is to provide a guide suitable for a guide rail with an opening facing at least one of the front and backside of the vehicle.
That is, the guide is divided in the width direction of the vehicle and a shaft is directly connected to a base side. Therefore, when a force is exerted on the base side, it is possible to prevent the rattles. On the other hand, when the force is exerted on a slider side through the shaft, the rattles can be absorbed by an elastic member disposed between the base and the slider. According to the second aspect, in addition to the object of the first aspect of the invention described above, an object is as follows.
The object of the second aspect of the present invention is to provide a guide in which projections of the guide elastically abut against a bottom of the guide rail, thereby absorbing the rattles in a vertical direction of the guide rail. According to the third aspect, in addition to the object of the second aspect of the invention described above, an object is as follows.
The object of the third aspect of the invention is to provide a guide having an elastic member for supporting an elastic force of the projections. According to the fourth aspect, in addition to any one of the objects of the first to third aspects of the invention described above, an object is as follows.
The object of the fourth aspect of the invention is to provide a guide wherein a notch engages a claw, thereby simplifying an assembly of the guide, and also it is possible to control a sliding amount of a slider relative to the base. According to the fifth aspect, in addition to any one of the objects of the first to fourth aspects of the invention described above, an object is as follows.
The object of the fifth aspect of the invention is to provide a guide suitable for a guide rail with an opening facing the front of the vehicle. According to the sixth aspect, in addition to any one of the objects of the first to fifth aspects of the invention described above, an object is as follows.
The object of the sixth aspect of the invention is to provide a guide wherein a shaft is rotated in upper and lower directions of the window glass to smoothly raise and lower the window glass. For example, even when the guide rail is slightly curved relative to a moving direction of the vehicle, the shaft is rotated in the upper and lower directions of the window glass, thereby absorbing the curve of the guide rail.
Incidentally, the rotation of the shaft in the width direction of the vehicle is limited so as not to hinder the function of the guide for preventing and absorbing the rattles of the window glass.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.